Comme d'habitude
by Tess-CO
Summary: Fic avant the return part 1.. Ship BeckettCadman... euh vous voyez le thème de la chanson du même titre ? C'est le même, chanson à écouter d'ailleurs pendant la lecture de la fic.


**Comme d'habitude**

**Disclaimer : **La série ne m'appartient évidemment pas, ça ce saurait au sinon, puis surtout je ferais tourner en France, où tout le monde peut rentrer comme il veut dans notre pays, où on a pas besoin de justifier son identité toute les 5 minutes et où les cni n'est pas obligatoire et puis je ferais vivre Paul McGillion à Nice, dans mon quartier, et Amanda aussi, et même tout le cast de tout les Stargate. Si c'était à moi, je résoudrais les ship une bonne fois pour toute, quelques soit la manière, rupture définitive ou mariage et ensuite on en parlerait plus, sauf 3 regards et un baiser tout les 4 épisodes, une scène au lit par demi-saison et une grande scène de gros ship par saison ! Si c'était à moi, je ferais devenir tout le monde parent à la saison 4, pour ne pas perdre une idée qui aurait valu son pesant de hanneton tellement elle était géniale. Si c'était à moi, j'ordonnerai à David Helwett de faire sous-titrer en Français son film et de le sortir en Zone 2. Si c'était à moi, je ferais pareil avec PMG. Si c'était à moi, j'offrirai l'écriture d'un scénario d'épisode aux meilleurs auteurs de fic, ou j'achèterai les droits des fics aux auteurs pour pouvoir les utiliser. Si c'était à moi, j'offrirai un rôle à Satine et à tous les fans qui veulent devenir acteur. Si c'était à moi, enfin, j'écouterai mes fans et j'éviterai de faire disparaître leurs personnages favoriS.

**Spoiler **: La fic est placée juste avant The Return Part 1 de Stargate Atlantis.

**Genre : **Romance tristouille Cadman/Beckett

**Notes : **Attention, cette fic doit être lu tout en écoutant la chanson de Claude François, Comme d'habitude. Sinon, ça mène à rien. Ce n'est pas à proprement parler une songfic, cependant la chanson reste importante. Bonne lecture et n'oubliez pas les commentaires.

* * *

Carson éteignit le réveil. Il était 6h30 le matin et il était temps qu'il commence ça journée. Il se leva, poussant un peu trop fort Laura, endormi sur lui. Il retint sa respiration quelques secondes. La jeune femme ne se réveilla pas. Elle s'était découverte pendant la nuit. Il remis le drap sur les épaules de la jeune femme afin qu'elle ne prenne pas froid. D'un geste automatique, qu'il regrettait presque, il passa sa main dans les cheveux de la jeune femme. Elle se retourna de manière à lui tourner le dos.

Il soupira. Il prît ses vêtements et les enfila à la vitesse de la lumière. Il rejoignit la minikitchentte de ses quartiers, juste à la sorti de la chambre. Il bu son café. Il regarda sa montre et se rendit compte qu'il était, encore une fois en retard. Sur la pointe des pieds, il sorti de ses quartiers. Il regarda le temps qu'il faisait sur Atlantica. Et comme c'était le cas depuis deux bons mois, le ciel était chargé de nuage gris. Pour ne rien arrangé, le temps c'était rafraîchie et le chauffage dans la cité de fonctionné toujours pas. Il remonta le col de sa veste pour se protéger un minimum du froid. Geste devenu automatique maintenant.

Arrivé à l'infirmerie, il se composa le visage d'une personne heureuse. Un visage de fiction. Il va feindre ses sourires autrefois sincère mais qu'il n'a plus le cœur à faire, il va même se forcé à rire aux blagues de John et Rodney. Pendant toute la journée, il va avoir l'impression d'avoir une vie, intéressante passionnante, qu'il aime.

Et à la fin de sa journée, alors que la nuit tombera, il rentrera dans leur quartier. Il sera seul, Laura sera en mission et pas revenu, comme c'est le cas depuis plusieurs semaine. Il ira se coucher, seul, dans se grand lit, froid. Et, comme tout les soirs maintenant depuis quelques temps, il plongera la tête dans l'oreiller pour contrôler le liquide salé qui voulait sortir de ses yeux. Même la nuit, il n'était plus sincère

Mais, tard dans la soirée, Laura reviendra, lui réservant son joli sourire. Il ne dormira pas, il l'aura attendu. Il la regardera retirer tout ses vêtements et le rejoindre dans le lit. Machinalement, ils s'embrasseront. Tout aussi machinalement, Comme si tout allez bien. Ils ignoreront tout leurs problèmes, feront semblant de s'aimer encore, ils feront l'amour. Comme d'habitude.

* * *

Des commentaires svp ???? 


End file.
